


Kei Yonagi is impossible

by Act_ocean



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Act_ocean/pseuds/Act_ocean
Summary: Kei still can't believe what Chiyoko said.
Relationships: Chiyoko Momoshiro/Kei Yonagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Kei Yonagi is impossible

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've Act-age fanfiction, and god how I've missed it. it such a great manga, and i Love the fandom.

Kei was shocked. Her mouth was gaping, but she couldn’t close it, not when she had just heard what he had heard.

Had Chiyoko just said what she thought she had?

No, it couldn’t be true. They had been dating for a while now, but they’d agreed that it was a private matter. Nothing for the public. The angel had insisted. It could be bad for their image. Kei knew that she personally had another, but she had agreed to the arrangement.

so, it absolutely couldn’t be true. Chiyoko could in no way just have said that. Kei just hadn’t had enough sleep. Araya had said that she had bags under her eyes.

It was just her being a confused weirdo. Chiyoko didn’t want their relationship to be public.

Kei fanatically grabbed her phone and opened one of the many gossip apps that Hina had insisted on downloading. She said that it was always a good thing to keep up with rumors so you could kill them as fast as possible.

This would surely calm her down.

But it didn’t.

Instead she was overwhelmed with articles with headlines that confirmed it:

_Chiyoko Momoshiro and Kei Yonagi, a pair meant to be?_

_Love on the big screen._

_The Angel confirms lover and their identity._

_How long has this been going on?_

_A deep analysis of Chiyoko and Yonagi’s relationship._

_From rivals to star-crossed lovers._

Chiyoko had really said it.

Kei slowly took a deep breath. Chiyoko had just outed them both to the whole world, probably started a controversy so big that they were probably going to hold a press meeting, and gifted Kei the best birthday gift she could have asked.

The black-haired actress looked around. It looked like no one on set had seen the news yet. A big empathizing on yet. The coffee pause had just started, and even though Kei probably was the only one that had watched the interview live, the others would seen se it all over the news, just like herself.

Soon all these people would know that Kei were dating the most amazing person in the whole universe. Soon she would be able to brag about Chiyoko.

Shit she were too excited.

She closed the gossip app in a hurry and opened Line. The girl needed to express her happiness to someone.

Kei scrolled through all her contacts. There he was. She found the one she was looking for, and pressed call.

Bib….bib…..bib..

He needed to pick up. So what if he was in America this was important.

Bib…bib…..bib..

 _“Hello you’re….aaaahh…… talking to Riku Õgami,”_ Riku sounded tired, but he had picked up.

Kei felt so giddy, like a little schoolgirl telling her best friend about her first crush:” Chiyoko just outed us to the whole world!”

She tried to be quiet, but she really couldn’t help herself.

_“What the hell are you saying antenna girl?”_

“Chiyoko Just said that we’re in a relationship in an interview today,” why couldn’t Riku just get it through his thick head.

 _“You better not be bullshitting Yonagi, you know it’s like 12 pm over here., right?”_ it was like he had suddenly awoken from his slumber.

Stupid Riku, Yonagi didn’t do stuff like that. Only Araya did that:” Of course I’m not, it’s true just look it up.”

Through the phone Yonagi heard the older actor opening his computer and, quickly typing something out. She could fell his irritation, but she couldn’t help it. Kei needed to share this.

_You really weren’t bullshitting, Yonagi. What the fuck is going through that demon’s mind?”_

Kei ignored that demon comment and answered:” I don’t know but isn’t it amazing, now I can finally hold her hand in public, I can ask her to give me small kisses when I do good, and I can-“

 _“Your carrier can become a mess is what can happen,”_ interrupted Riku.

“But why? It doesn’t affect our acting?”

The actress could hear the man facepalming _:” Antenna girl, I’m sure you’ve had this talk before with Momoshiro.”_

“Yes, and I thought it was stupid.”

It really had been. Chiyoko had said stuff like it could change the public’s perception of them and make some jobs basically impossible for them.

It had sounded really stupid, so what if they were dating, other actors dated, and they managed. So, what if the media wrote harsh words about them.

And so, what if they were two girls. Nothing of it mattered, they weren’t the same people in their own lives as the people on the screen or the stage,

_“You are impossible.”_

“And all of you are stupid, I thought you would be excited for me. Don’t you also think the industry is stupid?” the actress was really becoming irritated and confused.

_“well yes, but I don’t try to totally run it over.”_

Maybe she should just hang up.

_“Of course, I’m happy for you Kei. I’m just concerned. I know that you are doing that big movie project with Chiyoko later this month. You’ve been excited for it since the day it got announced. My fear is that you or Chiyoko will get fired from your role because of this.”_

Kei felt her cheeks heat up. She hadn’t thought about that.

Was she all wrong about being excited because of Chiyoko’s announcement had it actually been a curse disguising itself as a blessing?

No, it couldn’t be. There would be many roles, but there was only one Chiyoko, and you only needed to confirm your relationship one time.

The black-haired girl was going to voice her opinion, when suddenly someone grabbed her phone.

“I’m very sorry, but Kei Yonagi must wait to answer your question, since we have a certain scandal to take care of.”

In front of her stood a certain director, that certain director was named Sumiji Kuroyama, and looked like he was going to skin her alive.

They stood looking at each other for a mere second, before he grabbed her by the collar and started to drag her along.

Pervert.

~-~

“So what you’re telling me is that this was all a publicity stunt so the new film will get a lot of free promotion?” asked Sumiji.

Arisa looked coldly at them from the other side of the desk and stated:” I didn’t find any need for it, I went it over with the director, and he was fine with it. plus, it’s not like it isn’t true.”

Sumiji that looked like he was pulling a nerve slammed down in the table:” well yes but Kei is an actor working for my studio, and I think that I should be informed before someone does something that will forever change her carrier!”

“The times are Changing Sumiji, this will only bring good.”

Sumiji got out of his chair.

“Only bring good? Only bring good! Are you crazy, I can bring you at least ten reasons why this won’t only bring good!”

The older woman ignored Sumiji’s outburst, looked over at Kei, and said:” I think me and Kuroyama have some things to discuss, would you be sweetheart and leave? I don’t think this is something you should concern yourself with.”

Kei feeling no reason stood up and left the room. She knew that Sumiji, probably wanted her to stay, but she agreed with Arisa. Mostly because she was selfish.

She closed the door behind and found herself alone in the long hallway.

It was so quiet. Kei was wondering if it was a good quiet or a bad one. She couldn’t really decide. The actress was still a bit weirded out by the situation.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly broke the silence. A voice that Kei would recognize everywhere. She quickly turned around and was met with the Angel’s beautiful smile.

“Chiyoko!” she ran over to the smaller girl, captured her in a big bear hug, and felt extremely giddy. God, she had missed her so much. She buried her head in her hair and inhaled her perfume. It was Hana HIkaru. Chiyoko had made a Commercial with-it last week.

“Hey big girl, I know you’ve missed me, but can you maybe let me sit down before you attack med?” while saying this she looked up so Kei couldn’t burry her face in her hair.

Stubbornly the other girl held Chiyoko closer and answered:” No, not when I can do it now.”

Kei was sure that this was what true happiness was.

“Kei, I know you are excited but can we please sit down and talk a bit,” it came out muffled, but the taller actress understood.

Didn’t mean she was going to listen.

“Give up Chiyoko, I’m not going to let go for a while. I need my Chiyoko time, before I can function probably again. I’m low on fuel. I need to hug you all day, probably all of my life,” that sounded like a good plan.

But Kei wasn’t the only one who didn’t know how to listen:” Kei stop being so god damm clingy, we need to talk, I need to say sorry for outing you without your consent and reveling our relationship.” The girl pushed herself away and looked a bit irritated.

“Well you just did, so can we hug now?” Kei really didn’t want to stop. She used the poppy eyes that Satsuki had taught her.

The angel sighed and stated:” You are impossible.”

Kei knew that was Chiyoko’s way of allowing her, and so the girl was quickly locked in the death grip again.

“Riku told me that too.”

Chiyoko that had given up, said with a stoic voice.” Well even idiots is right sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> i Really hope you Enjoyed this. I've really wanted to write something about Chiyoko and Kei's relationship being outed to the public. It's a really interesting premise, and i may write a longer story based on it later, when i don't have that much of a writers block.
> 
> personally i really hope the manga will explore something similar. it doesn't have to be with Chiyoko, but i really want to see Kei start dating someone, and then suddenly realize what it means for her relationship that she is a celebrity. Of course it could be like with commercials and she would totally ruin the dark side of the industry.


End file.
